powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Zyudenryu Bragigas
is the Zyudenryu who is Kyoryu Silver's partner. It can transform into its Zyuden Giant Gigant Bragi-Oh and it also can combine with the first five Zyudenryu to form Gigant Kyoryuzin. Overview One of the Ten Great Zyudenryu, Bragigas was a Brachiosaurus that agreed to be modified to fight the Deboth Army in ancient times. However, while facing Deboth, Bragigas was shocked in grief at the sight of the Guardians being murdered by Great Land Devil Gadoma. Bragigas shed tears for the Guardians, fossilizing their spiritual forms and creating the Guardians' Secret Stones in the process. The enraged Bragigas was forced to use the forbidden weapon, the Gigant Cannon, to defeat both Deboth and Gadoma at the cost of its own life. It resulted in the powerless Bragigas being dragged underground by the mortally wounded Gadoma, under what is now the lake bed of Lake Madou. History In present day, Dantetsu Kiryu and the Kyoryugers searched for and managed to locate the fragments of the Guardians, with the last one being Deinosgrander's and found within Lake Madou itself, which were then used to revive Bragigas. With the power of the Kyoryugers and the Guardians, Bragigas transformed into Gigant Bragi-Oh to destroy Debo Tairyon. Afterwards, Torin had rerouted the path to the Spirit Base directly to Bragigas, due to the fact that the Spirit Base once was inside the Zyudenryu and had to be put back in place after Bragigas' revival. However, the Deboth crippled the Kyoryugers by using Gadoma's curse to warp the Brave energy inside the Charge Box, making the Kyoryugers unable to use their Brave effectively as well as stunning Bragigas. Eventually, the Kyoryugers overpowered and broke the curse of Gadoma, allowing Bragigas to appear in the city and clashed with the Great Land Devil as Gigant Bragi-Oh. Bragi-Oh then combined with the first 5 Zyudenryu to form Gigant Kyoryuzin, and avenged the Guardians by destroying Gadoma once and for all. 2114 When the Deboth Army re-emerges 100 years after the Kyoryugers defeated Transcendenterfly God Deboth, Bragigas is partnered with Ian's descendant Icchan, who becomes Kyoryu Silver III before he discovers his true color and partners with Parasagun as the second Kyoryu Black. Formations Cho Kamitsuki Henkei Gigant Bragi-Oh is Bragigas Zyuden Giant formation, and is its strongest form, armed with the . This Zyuden Giant is stronger than even Plezu-Oh, towering over most normal enlarged Debo Monsters, with an insane amount of armoring, meaning hardly anything will faze it. It is also very strong, able to go toe-to-toe against Gadoma evenly when the Devil's curse was broken, as well as using its Bragio Axe with devastating effect. Its finishing attack is the , where it uses the Bragio Ax, filled with the Kyoryu Spirits and Brave energy of the Guardians, to deliver a devastating chop. Appearances: Episodes 34-35, 38, 41, 100 YEARS AFTER, 45 Cho Kamitsuki Gattai Gigant Kyoryuzin is the combination of Kyoryuzin, Parasagun, Zakutor, and Bragigas, armed with the . This is the strongest Zyuden Giant the Kyoryugers have in their arsenal, even stronger than Bakuretsu Kyoryuzin. Its attacks are the where the "tail" of Gigant Kyoryuzin's crown extends to smack foes, the charged thrust from the Bragio Zakutor Ax, and the supercharged shots from Parasagun. Its finishing attack is the , where it shoots a powerful seven-pronged beam consisting of the Brave energy from the 23 Zyudenryu and Guardians from the chest armor. Thanks to Yayoi, the Kyoryugers found a way to use the Gigant Cannon attack without harming Bragigas. First, Gigant Kyoryuzin assumes , where the back of Gigant Kyoryuzin (which normally consists of the bulk of Bragigas) detaches and props itself in front of Gigant Kyoryuzin then Zakutor, Parasagun, and the rest of the Zyudenryu flank the formation by its sides. Once Gigant Kyoryuzin grabs the hidden handles of the cannon, it folds open, announcing " . The Kyoryugers then fire the , where the Zyudenryu channel their Brave into the Gigant Cannon, until the Gigant Cannon fires an immense blast of Brave energy, laying waste to anything that foolishly stands in the blast's warpath. Titano Cannon.jpg|Gigant Formation 40 Sentai mecha.jpg|Gigant Kyoryuzin helping Wild Tousai Shuriken King '''Appearances:' Episodes 35-38, 40, 42, 44, 100 YEARS AFTER, ToQger vs. Kyoryuger Gigant Bragi-Oh Christmas This form is just BragiOh wearing an oversized Santa hat. This form has nothing special in particular except for being appropriate for Christmas Time. Zyudenchi * : 4 silver Zyudenchi holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Brachiosaurus; associated with Kyoryu Silver. * : Unlike the other Zyudenryu, Bragigas can also use the #11 to #23 Zyudenchi of the Guardians all at once to access the Guardians' powers. ** : N/A ** : N/A ** : N/A ** : N/A ** : Allows Bragigas to fire a beam of super-hot flames. ** : N/A ** : N/A ** : N/A ** : NA ** : Allows Bragigas to make a target become dizzy. ** : Allows Bragigas to make gravity become super heavy on a target, to the point of flattening them. ** : N/A ** : N/A Behind the scenes Etymology All of the Zyudenryu/Zyudenchi sport a name that is a portmanteau between their effect/motif and their respective animal name; Bragigas is a portmanteau of Brachiosaurus ''and Gigas (the Latin word for "giant"). Notes '' group shot.]] *Though Bragigas made its debut in Brave 34, Bragi-Oh first appeared on-screen two weeks prior, not during the episode but due to its inclusion in the ''Kyoryuger/'' '' Super Hero Time group shot. *Bragigas is the only larger Zyudenryu who can't use smaller Zyudenryu as swappable arms. *In the Korean dub, Power Rangers Dino Force, BragiOh is called Gigant Bragio King.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cm4jWIrmUJU Gigant Bragio King advert *The gold parts on Bragigas are based on the likenesses of the Guardian Zyudenchi. *Busts based on Ten Great Zyudenryu can be seen in the Spirit Base. **The Zyudenchi Charge Box is place within the mouth of the bust based on Gabutyra. *His American counterpart is a Titanosaurus, not Brachiosaurus. *The tune that plays during Bragigas' transformation into Gigant Bragi-Oh and its combination with the first five Zyudenryu into Gigant Kyoryuzin has a slight similarity to the tune of the song We Will Rock You sung by the American band Queen. Appearances **''Brave 29: Great Clash! Carnival Dances'' **''Brave 30: Hand it Over! The Guardians’ Fragment'' **''Brave 34: Resurrection! Bragigas' Arrival'' **''Brave 35: Super Awesome! Gigant Kyoryuzin'' **''Brave 36: Giga Gaburincho! The Silver Miracle'' ** Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends **''Brave 37: Revenge! The Ghost Deboth Army'' **''Brave 38: Love Touch! The Most Beautiful Zorima'' **''Brave 39: Full Array! The Ten Great Kyoryu Powers'' **''Brave 40: Good and Cool! It's Tough Being an Old Man'' **''Brave 41: Yanasanta! Deboth's World War'' **''Brave 42: Wonderful! Christmas of Justice'' **''Brave 44: Chaos Smiles! The Countdown of Destruction'' **''Brave 45: It Can't Be, Dad! Silver's End'' **''Brave 46: Great Duel! The Attack of Tears and Love'' **''Brave 47: The Great Counterattack! The Greatest Final Brave'' **''Brave Final: Great Explosion! Goodbye, Kyoryuger'' *''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Returns: 100 YEARS AFTER'' * Ressha Sentai ToQger vs. Kyoryuger: The Movie }} See Also *Giga Bragigas, successor mech from the Korean-produced Dino Force Brave References Category:Dinosaur Mecha Category:Silver Mecha Category:Extra Ranger Mecha Category:Mecha (Kyoryuger) Category:Zyuden Giants Category:Sentai Team Bases Category:Sentient Mecha Category:Sentai 10